Nothing Changed
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: They were growing up. She was growing up. Even if she was older, he still cared for her as if she was his little sister. One night, when she calls for help, he knows nothing changed. ONESHOT! Slightly mature terms used.


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys! **

**Well, as some of you may or may not know I'm not able to update as much as usual because my laptop is broken and I don't have access to any other one. Right now, I'm using my iPod and its kinda hard to check for errors so I don't know how much I'll use it like this but oh well. I just wanted to upload this to tell you guys. **

**Hope you like the oneshot!(:**

* * *

The house smelled like alcohol, the music was blasting, and there didn't seem to be an empty room in sight. Rosalina didn't like this, not one bit. She knew she had to be at band practice the next afternoon, and that Cooper would be on her case if she wasn't up and on time. But she caved in to the peer pressure. Rosalina weaved through the crowd of kids, some dancing, some kissing, and some were even passed out. She finally found a bathroom which didn't smell half bad and locked the door behind her. She had to get out of here, and she knew there was only one person she could trust to keep this a secret.

"C'mon pick up, pick up, please..." She muttered into the phone anxiously.

"Hello?"

"Oh Nat, thank God you answered."

"Hey, how was studying with Patrice?"

"I lied! I lied about studying with Patrice so that my dad would let me go with Patrice to Wade's party, and I'm SO sorry that I lied and you have no clue how guilty I feel about it, but you have to forgive me please," Rosalina blurted out, on the verge of tears.

The line was silent which made Rosalina even more nervous. "Nat please! You don't understand. I'm scared, I can't find Patrice, and I'm pretty sure half the people at this party are passed out. Please, you have to forgive me!"

"Rosalina," Nat groaned. "What am I supposed to do..." He said worriedly under his breath.

"Please help me," She pratically whimpered to him.

"This isn't like you," Nat said disappointedly.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Patrice wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes. I didn't think it was going to be this bad."

He sighed through the phone. "Wait a second, Wade graduated two years ago, why is Patrice still talking to him?"

"I don't know, maybe she's desperate. Could you please focus, Nathaniel?"

"Ok, ok...do you trust me enough to tell someone else?"

"I don't know..."

"I can't drive yet, you know I can't."

She sighed. "Who are you going to tell?"

~NBB~

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone?" Jesse asked turning around to face Nat who was sitting in the back seat of her convertible.

"Yeah, just stay here. I'll be back in 15 minutes tops."

"Be careful, Nat."

"I will," He promised, getting out of the car and walking up to the house. He walked inside and it was just as Rosalina told him. It was practically chaos and the music that was playing was giving him a headache. He pushed his way through the group of kids to the bathroom that Rosalina described to him over the phone. He found a door and tried turning the knob, but it was locked. He knocked. "Rosalina?"

The door opened quickly and Rosalina tackled him in a hug.

He was surprised at first, but then he hugged her tightly. She smelled like the house did, like alcohol, but he could still smell her usual scent on her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She breathed out quietly. "Let's just go home."

He pulled away from the hug, but she still kept a tight grip on his hand. They were almost to the front door when Wade, who looked confused and slightly drunk, stumbled into their path.

"Where're you goin'?"

"Home," Rosalina answered, guiding Nat forward.

Wade stopped them again. "Why? Too much for your little rockstar boyfriend?"

"Move out of the way, Wade!" Rosalina said with annoyance.

Nat pulled Rosalina forward and they ran out of the house and over to Jesse's car, which now had the top on.

"Hey Rosalina," Jesse said, looking at Rosalina in the rearview mirror.

"Hi Jesse. Thanks for...this," Rosalina said sliding into the car.

"Anytime, but Rosalina?"

"Yeah?"

"This better not happen again, or I'll have to tell your dad."

"It won't, I promise."

Jesse dropped Nat and Rosalina off at the Wolff apartment. They walked inside to the dark apartment. "Your going to need to shower," Nat said.

"Do I smell that bad?"

"You smell like alcohol," He said, leading her into his bedroom and flipping on the light. He walked over to his dresser and threw her a pair of sweatpants and his 'Got Music?' t-shirt. "If I can smell it, then your dad will be able to tell from a mile away."

"Thanks," Rosalina said greatfully.

"And you can spend the night here."

She walked over to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Nat." She smiled.

"Y-Your welcome," He said giving her a small smile. He was in a bit of shock that she just kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek.

"Doesn't count," She said reffering to their joke.

Nat laughed.

She walked into his bathroom and w walked ou of his room and into the living room.

His phone vibrated in his pocket telling him he had a text. He opened his phone to see:

Cooper: Just checking in with everyone to remind you that we have practice tomorrow at 2 p.m at the usual place. Be there on time!

Nat replied: Gotchya Coop. See you there

Cooper texted back: You always are early Nat. Are you up writing some new songs?

Nat:Nope. Hanging out with Rosalina.

Cooper:Oh, did I interrupt?

Nat:No, its cool Cooper. We just had some problems but its all ok now.

Cooper:Because I'm already stressed about working on our third CD, I'll pretend to accept that you've got everything under control

Nat:Haha, don't worry, I do

"Did you get a text from Cooper?"

Nat turned around to see Rosalina sitting on the arm of the couch, dressed in his clothes, with her long, damp hair hanging in her face.

"Uh, yeah. I guess he sent it to everyone?"

She nodded.

"Rosalina, we need to talk about tonight."

"What's left to talk about?"

"It isn't like you to do this. Lying to your dad, going to a party of kids who knows how old and you know that we have band practice tomorrow and that Cooper will be even more stressed out if you weren't there."

"I already told you I'm sorry. Honestly, I am."

"And then what happened? You lost Patrice? How could you let her do that to you? You've always let her take advantage of you, and I hate it when you do."

"I said sorry, okay? I don't know what else to say! I'm sorry that Patrice dragged me to that party, I'm sorry that I even agreed to go with her, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry for everything!" She said raising her voice.

"...Nat...?"

They both looked to the hallway where Alex was standing in his pajamas and he looked half asleep.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Alex, sorry we woke you," Rosalina replied in a motherly tone.

"Its okay Alex, just go back to bed," Nat said.

Alex sighed and turned to walk back to his room mumbling, "Oh great..." under his breath.

"Look," Nat said quietly. "I'm not blaming you for anything. That's the last thing I want to do. I just want to tell you that the point is, I NEVER, EVER want to see you there again. Do you know why?"

Rosalina slowly shook her head.

"It's because your like family to me, Rosalina. I care about you and I worry about you. And if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

She seemed to shrink back, suddenly feeling vulnerable again. Something she rarely felt around Nat.

"I'm not trying to be like your dad, or an older brother, or anything. I just care about you."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Your welcome. But we'd better get to bed, so goodnight." He was almost out of the living room when she stopped him.

"You know, we could both sleep on the floor...just for old times sake."

He smiled. Luckily, nothing had changed.

* * *

**A/N-I'm so sorry guys! Hopefully I can figure out something soon! Trust me I'm still writing(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
